


Hydra Trash Party Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [44]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Multi, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in April 2020.
Relationships: Hydra Agents/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Hydra Agents, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Hydra Trash Party Recs

### Why Hydra Trash Party

In April 2020, The Stucky Library, one of the biggest rec blogs and fic finding communities in our fandom, was forced to move their blog after a former mod deleted an unknown number of posts linking to Hydra Trash Party and/or non-con fics due to their personal disapproval of the subject matter. 

**Announcement post:** <https://thestuckylibrary.tumblr.com/post/616040097661550592/hello-wonderful-readers-its-mod-blue-and-mod>  
**More info and how you can help:** <https://thestuckylibrary.tumblr.com/post/616101038971371520/moving-day>  
**New blog:** <https://stuckylibrary.tumblr.com/>

The current Stucky Library mods have reiterated their [strong stance against censorship](https://stuckylibrary.tumblr.com/post/616038446909341696/a-note-on-censorship) and chosen to transfer their entire blog to a new location rather than risk this happening again.  
  
In solidarity with them and with the HTP community, many of whom are members of this server as well, the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server hosted a Hydra Trash Party theme.  
  
If you are unfamiliar with the Hydra Trash Party, we recommend the following resources:

  * <https://whatisthehydratrashparty.tumblr.com/in-short>
  * <https://fanlore.org/wiki/Hydra_Trash_Party>



⚠️Hydra Trash Party fanworks often include content that is potentially upsetting or triggering and may include themes such as rape, torture, body horror, and other forms of physical, mental, and emotional abuse. Content warnings are appreciated but NOT required - as always, we recommend that you check the description, tags, and summary carefully before reading any recs if you have strong squicks or triggers.⚠️  
  
The Stucky Library incident resulted in increased interest in Hydra Trash Party fics and we encouraged our members who are familiar with the genre to note which HTP fics might be most accessible and representative for those new to HTP in the recs below.  
  
Let the dumpster party commence!

### Hydra Trash Party Fic Recs

Fics are tagged Steve/Bucky unless noted otherwise.

 **Title:** Alexander Pierce Should Have Died Slower  
**Pairing:** Bucky/Pierce, Steve & Bucky, among others  
**Why:** Even though this series doesn't have the HTP tag, it is very much a trash/trash recovery arc, and as my intro to the party I have an eternal soft spot for it.  
**Why 2:** Lauralot's work is a treasure and the APSHDS series exemplifies why: it's horrifying and sweet and funny in all the right ways, and there are enough spin-offs/related fics in the universe to keep you out of trouble for a while. :) The premise is: “Alexander Pierce likes to humiliate the Winter Soldier by forcing him to roleplay a small child between missions. When Steve finds Bucky after the fall of SHIELD, everyone has to deal with the aftermath.”  
Most of the series focuses on Bucky's post-WS life with Steve and the nonsexual ageplay aspect–you could skip the first four chapters and still know what's going on while avoiding the most graphic parts.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/114886>

**Title:** All Good Things  
**Why:** Sort of another spin on things done to the body of the Winter Solider that Bucky and Steve have to deal with later: Bucky has genital piercings, which Steve thinks Bucky has gotten to reclaim his body. But this is HTP, so…  
**Why 2:** A very good beginner’s HTP fic! In fact, there’s only HTP content referenced at the end, and it only takes place in the past. The rest is hot as fuck consensual sex between Steve and Bucky in Wakanda. :D  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153003>

**Title:** And Bend Your Stubborn Knee  
**Why:** Post-WS, Steve and Bucky's sex life gets a little kinky around Bucky's control issues, a sparring match turns into an undernegotiated rape-roleplay scene, and Steve realizes halfway through that Bucky is using it to Work Through Some Shit  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384571>

**Title:** And Eve Was Weak  
**Why:** Oh gosh, this one haunts me. This has a cis female!Bucky who was lied to when she was the Winter Soldier–they told her that menstruation was a miscarriage. This is understandably highly upsetting to her.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510530>

**Title:** Arts and Crafts Hour with the Hydra Tentacle Monsters  
**Pairing:** Steve/Bucky (if you squint)  
**Why:** This is a series of cartoonish drawings which are spectacularly dark in their implications but! Not in their actual content! The Hydra Tentacle Monsters have playtime with Bucky Bear and Captain AmeriBear.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396456/>

**Title:** Bait Too Good to Resist  
**Why:** ⚠️ on screen rape ⚠️ First Steve is gangbanged by Hydra, then is thrown to get eaten by octo-Bucky. Except octo-Bucky loves him and there's sex, because fuck Hydra.  
**Why 2:** Tentacle!Bucky :heart_eyes: Basically Steve is deserumed, abused by Strike, then thrown to their pet tentacle monster–except Bucky loves Steve, so he doesn't eat him! If you want to skip the Hydra/Steve noncon, you can search for ““Here you are, Cap.” Yup. Rumlow.” and that'll bring you to when they toss Steve in with Bucky. On that note–if you're new to HTP, Quarra actually makes a pretty good starting place, I feel! Their fics are normally structured in such a way where you can skip just the first part if you'd like to avoid the Hydra gangbang parts. And their tone of writing is usually very lighthearted? You're not going to be wallowing in misery like a few other HTP recs, normally the horrible parts are described sparingly or in such a way that it's like “ho hum, gangbang o'clock again, is it? Hydra is so predictable.”  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044893>

**Title:** Beneath, Lies The Heart  
**Why:** The summary says it all: “In which Bucky is inhumanely impregnated by HYDRA, then sent out to chase a target they have only one chance to catch. An untimely decision that costs him dearly.” ABO and mpreg (though light on the ABO). ⚠️As always, mind the tags; this one goes there.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597620>

**Title:** Berceuse  
**Why:** If you want more HYDRA (later Steve/Bucky) ageplay in a similar vein to APSHDS, here it is.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349890>

**Title:** be still my love  
**Why:** I wanted to write some role reversal where Bucky takes care of Steve, and something where the recovery from HYDRA didn't have a happy ending, but it's still very soft and bittersweet.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612378/>

**Title:** between scylla and charybdis  
**Why:** Bucky has a trash past with Hydra, and he's trying to keep Steve from finding out by burninating all of the Hydra hideouts before Steve & Sam show up. Sam stumbles upon evidence of Bucky's abuse first, but keeps it to himself. Bucky “comes in from the cold” with the intent of preventing Sam from spilling the beans (either through threats or sexual favors, the latter of which make Sam want to crawl out of his skin). There's a lot of Bucky loudly trying to shout that HE'S FINE, as if that will mean he actually is. He's keeping up an act for Steve that both Bucky & Sam know is a facade, and it's got to come crashing down at some point. Good quality h/c! Probably very accessible to people who don't otherwise like HTP–it's all from Sam's POV and set post-CATWS.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822118/>

**Title:** Blood From A Stone  
**Why:** ⚠️ Steve is gang raped in HYDRA's clutches. First chapter is just…total bad. Assorted HYDRA goons having their way with him, including Bucky in full WS mode. Second chapter is Steve trying to recover in the immediate aftermath, with some Steve/Sam. An absolute classic.  
**Why 2:** This is one of the first fics I think of when I think of HTP. The first chapter has Steve captured by Hydra following the shootout on the bridge. They dose him up with aphrodisiacs expecting that to make him more compliant; it doesn't. Basically everybody takes a crack at him, including an amnesiac Winter Soldier. Then he's rescued by the good guys, and on to chapter 2, which is my favorite because it's Steve at Fury's bunker, like, trying to pull himself together while the drugs are still in his system. Eventually he and Sam go off to help him burn the rest of it out.

Heck, actually, have my comment on the fic from 2014, that might be a better endorsement:

> Wow, okay. This was tough, but I'm glad I made it to the end. I'm still trying to process it all, it might take me a few more rereads. But after thoroughly enjoying it, I definitely owe you a review, so I'll try my best.

> I really love your Steve. Fighting tooth and nail every step of the way, even when he didn't have a hope of escape. I was cheering each time he managed to bloody them up. It was really interesting how, even though we were in Rumlow's head, I didn't feel disconnected from Steve & his struggles at all. I read in one of your other comments that your Rumlow here is “empathetic but not the least bit compassionate,” which sums it up perfectly. The fact that Rumlow can so clearly see what's going on in Steve's head and yet doesn't give a damn– no, worse, he ENJOYS it– really made this fic stand out. Normally I avoid fics if they're in a POV of a character I'm not interested in, but I definitely think it was more powerful to have the rape scene set in Rumlow's slimy head instead of Steve's (I'm not sure I could have stomached a front row seat in Steve's head, actually, especially when it came to the part with Bucky– my heart was broken enough *seeing* it happen, I don't need to *feel* it happen too. ._.).

> And chapter 2!! That's probably my favorite part of the whole fic, actually, which feels weird to say when I think the main draw here is supposed to be the Trash Party part. What can I say, I'm a sucker for good hurt/comfort. The worse the hurt, the better the potential payoff– and this was a hell of a payoff, lemme tell you. I was a bit worried at first that it wasn't going to be handled with care (ala most “sex pollen” type fics, consent can get messy), but now I feel silly for ever thinking that! Sam is just a gift, and I really enjoyed riding along in his head for chapter 2. I'm still kind of amazed at the complete tonal shift between chapter 1 and chapter 2's sex scenes, you managed to do both dirty non-con sex AND careful aftercare sex very well, MAJOR kudos!! I liked how Steve was trying to just fall back on soldiering through his trauma but Sam & Natasha called his BS. I also loved the parts where Steve & Natasha were bonding. I saw you talking about a potential OT4 sequel– I AM SO HERE FOR THAT! I wanna see more of the fallout from this, I wanna see Steve & Sam working on a relationship despite this, I wanna see more of Natasha helping Steve deal with processing what happened, I wanna see the reckoning when Bucky remembers…!! I don't think I can adequately convey how much I want this. I sincerely hope you do post a sequel some day! For now, I'll just have to content myself with rereading. Thank you so much for sharing!

I'm normally very, very anxious/stressed about commenting, so the fact that I wrote something too large to fit in one discord post about this fic should say something, right? :joy:

I'd like to note there isn't a sequel to this, and I highly doubt there ever will be, but it leaves off in a good place (right before they go to stop the Helicarriers!), so we all know how this ends. It doesn't feel lacking.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322656/>

**Title:** Breeding the Winter Soldier  
**Why:** current Hydra wins scenario, ABO, HTP ⚠️ forced mating ⚠️ to breed the WS with Cap America. Rumlow is not happy about it because he considers the Asset his… CapA is not happy because Bucky is being forced and doesn't remember him, and the Asset just wants to get the job done… Steve of course can never say no to Bucky for long. Podficced.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830902/>

**Title:** Bullies  
**Why:** Steve's HYDRA coworkers fuck with him–it starts out looking more or less like a hazing and goes downhill from there. Pre-HYDRA reveal, with some comeuppance at the end. I love Steve's characterization here–reacting the way he does not because he's naive or oblivious but because he doesn't want to believe what's happening to him is “that bad”.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398634/>

**Title:** But You and I, We've Been Through That  
**Why:** A dumpster collection: more or less the full spectrum from hopeless to almost-fluffy (and definitely check out Untamable, the recovery sequel to the first chapter linked in the notes).  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523237/>

**Title:** Catastrophe (Breeds Strength)  
**Why:** Set shortly before CA:TWS. The Avengers get captured by a group they don't yet know is Hydra-within-SHIELD, Steve insists on taking all the punishment they have to dish out, Rumlow is a sleazeball, and then a whole bunch of conflicted Winter Soldier/anguished-but-stoic Steve ⚠️noncon⚠️ followed by a surprisingly canon-compliant ending.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489634>

**Title:** Collateral  
**Why:** Hydra made it so being penetrated hurts Bucky a whole heck of a lot–but he doesn't want to tell Steve that (of course! :stuck_out_tongue:). This is another fic that should be pretty accessible to even non-HTPers. I don't remember there being any flashbacks and the story is about how Steve & Bucky work through this issue in the present.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289124/>

**Title:** Confusing Happiness  
**Why:** This is a bit of a different take. Both of them fell from the train, but only Steve became the Winter Soldier (and thus went through all of the HTP-ness). They used threatening Bucky as a lever to get Steve to do what they wanted, and he has a lot of self hatred over what he “let” them do to him. He gets a bit explicit when he's confessing all of this to Bucky later on, but the fic is set entirely after they've both made it out, so I think it's mostly accessible.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751045>

**Title:** Damned If We Do  
**Why:** ⚠️ Rumlow has Steve & Bucky at his mercy & forces Steve to rape Bucky. They've got a drug that forces them to obey Rumlow–then the fic ends when it rubs off and Steve & Bucky murderate all the Hydra peeps & escape!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036928/>

**Title:** Daybreak  
**Why:** ⚠️ graphic rape/non-con ⚠️ Steve is a Hydra prisoner; a brainwashed Winter Soldier is sent in to torture and rape him by night, and pose as a fellow prisoner by day  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/collections/shinelikethunder_htp_stucky/works/14766758>

**Title:** the day when I rose at dawn  
**Why:** The first of only two fics on AO3 to use the tag “HYDRA Made Them Do It.”  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523355>

**Title:** Defiance  
**Why:** The rare ⚠️rape⚠️ and hurt/comfort fic where both occur at the same time. Rumlow rapes Steve in front of Bucky in an attempt to hurt them both. It doesn't work out quite the way he intends.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902795>

**Title:** Didn't Feel Like Dancing  
**Why:** ⚠️ past rape ⚠️ Bucky, while controlled by Hydra, raped Steve. He doesn't remember until he does and feels horrible about it, way more than Steve does. Stoic Steve, freaking out Bucky, feelings… yes.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161935>

**Title:** Dreamers Often Lie  
**Why:** Oh man!! This is another GREAT one where “Bucky's worldview is distorted” causes the bulk of the issues, here. In Bucky's experience, being able to sleep through “sex” (read: rape) was the greatest gift, so when Steve and Bucky tentatively start to rekindle their physical relationship, Bucky wants to be gentle with Steve and only do it while Steve's sleeping (Steve is unaware of this plan). It gets much worse before it gets better, but it does get better!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932249/>

**Title:** Drink Me  
**Why:** :smirk: Okay, okay, I'll write a real “why”. Hmmmm basically Hydra made the Winter Soldier lactate, to feed up with Black Widows with super soldier milk…? And now that he's at the tower, he's started to lactate again. For such a wacky premise, it's actually really touching (Dira does “crack treated seriously” so well!).  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942918>

**Title:** End of the Line  
**Pairing:** Bucky/Pierce  
**Why:** Another great gateway HTP fic. The noncon takes place offscreen, the main focus being Alexander Pierce's emotional and psychological abuse of the Winter Soldier. Companion piece to [A History of Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135823), a Steve/Bucky fic which you don't need to read in order to understand this, but which you should read anyway because it's brilliant.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139081>

**Title:** Eve  
**Why:** ⚠️ on screen rape ⚠️ Cis girl Cap Steve is gangbanged and then Bucky fucks her without protection, because Pierce wants supersoldier babies. They also give her aphrodisiac. Very detailed and horrible  
**Link:** <https://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/1504.html?thread=1573088#cmt1573088>

**Title:** Fire and Water for Your Love  
**Why:** ⚠️ immediate rape aftermath ⚠️ Avengers save Steve and Bucky, Hydra prisoners and they recover, while being scared and brave for each other. It's long, many tears were shed  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263107>

**Title:** The Fist of HYDRA  
**Why:** ⚠️ on screen rape ⚠️ Post-gangbang on Steve, Rumlow decides that Bucky should fist Steve. Very trashy  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717394>

**Title:** Five People Who Hurt The Winter Soldier and One Who Ended Him by Anonymous  
**Why:** Oh my gosh, this fic, guys!!! Okay, so the basic premise of this one is that it's a 5+1 of people taking advantage of Bucky–and somewhere along the line, they convince him that them continuing despite his protests means that they love him. Like, persisting despite the “No! Stop! Don't!” is a sign of love. We go through Zola, Yelena, Rumlow. Then it goes to a confused, immediately post-CATWS Winter Soldier stumbling into a Hydra safe house and being taken advantage of by some random STRIKE guys–Steve shows up to rescue him. Bucky is all set for Steve to also “prove his love”, except Steve is of course not a psychopath and doesn't ignore Bucky when he's telling him no. Bucky is very sad because this must mean “Steve doesn't really love him”. But it's okay, they figure it out (with a little help from Natasha!). Totally possible to read just the last 2 chapters if you want to skip any Bucky/others action. Happy ending. Featuring a return of my “the sex is WEIRD but it WORKS FOR THEM and THAT'S WHAT MATTERS” kink, I guess. But I also really, really love how that fic handles rape & rape recovery and just, like [happy sigh]  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462589/>

**Title:** Five Times Steve Copes Surprisingly Well, Considering (And One Time He Just… Can't)  
**Pairing:** Steve/Hydra agents; Steve/Bucky  
**Why:** A 5+1 in which Bad Things Happen to Steve (⚠️CW: noncon x5⚠️) but then Bucky helps him to start to heal.  
**Why 2:** Bad guys keep thinking they're the first ones to have the original idea to defile the national icon. Steve is unimpressed. Chapter 2 is “Mini five-plus-one inside my big five-plus-one, wherein somehow Bucky's broken dick + Steve's broken dick = magical healing dick?” :joy: You can def just read Chapter 2 if you'd like to skip the Steve/Others.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486692/>

**Title:** Four Across  
**Why:** ⚠️ on screen rape ⚠️ Steve accidentally activates a trigger in Bucky that makes Bucky “dom” him. There's no Hydra immediately involved, just the party trick triggers.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808368>

**Title:** Getting Lucky (Or, How Bucky Got Addicted to Knots)  
**Why:** The Winter Soldier is accosted by a feral werewolf. Then in the sequel it's a whole pack of werewolves. He's not exactly happy about it, but from what I remember doesn't seem all that fussed about it either. :joy: This is Exactly What It Says On The Tin. It's also tremendously hot. I wanted the werewolf pack to steal Bucky away from Hydra and then go find Steve and make it one big sexy cuddly wolfy pile  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192819>

**Title:** Give an Inch  
**Why:** Very well written, with heart-wrenching mind fuckery and victim blaming, packs an emotional wallop. Most htp elements are in the past and flashed back to. The WS is confused and mistrustful of SHIELD and of everything nice Steve tries to do for him because he experienced so much pain after niceties at the hands of Hydra. Tissue-moment ending.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574044>

**Title:** Going Down  
**Why:** One of the first HTP-type fics written after CA:TWS came out! Rumlow/Steve fightboners while they're still allegedly on the same team, and a kinky noncon remix of the elevator scene.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430668>

**Title:** Good to the Last Drop  
**Why:** ⚠️ Oh lord, this fic. Basically the US scientists are trying to recreate the serum by harvesting Steve's cum? IDK just go with it. :laughing: Gets progressively worse and worse as the chapters roll on. This one is a doozy. Does have a happy ending, though–Peggy & Howard break Steve out, so he can presumably go catch up with the canon from CATFA and rescue Bucky.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357906/>

**Title:** Habeas Corpus  
**Why:** Steve/Bucky bodyswap, meet Hydra Trash Party. Steve-in-Bucky's-body has to pretend to be a still-brainwashed Winter Soldier for a mission, and discovers firsthand some of the things Bucky went through. Bucky-in-Steve's-body charges in to rescue him, and there is super angsty bodyswapped fuck-or-die at gunpoint. This is the kind of id-fic I shove into my face like ice cream at 3 in the morning when I want something that hurts in all the best ways.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070765>

**Title:** Hallowed Ground  
**Why:** ⚠️ mostly off-screen rape, immediate rape aftermath ⚠️ Bucky rescues Steve after he'd been gangbanged. Bucky tries to treat him delicately, but what Steve wants is to be fucked by Bucky right then. EMOTIONALLY raw and filthy, and hot  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699134>

**Title:** Hard Wired  
**Why:** Bucky has a lot of piercings he doesn't remember getting.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475845>

**Title:** Heat Shock  
**Why:** This one is very short, but I like it a lot! Omega!Bucky has gone into heat post-CATWS and is very disoriented the whole time. (The Alpha who's knotting him is Steve as they try to get him safe.)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016617>

**Title:** A Hostile Work Environment  
**Pairing:** Steve/His dirty and extremely detailed fantasies about him and all the Strike Team at once  
**Why:** This was a wild ride! I remember the ending so much, but I didn’t bookmark it because I was ashamed. XD Very very trashy rape fantasies.  
**Why 2:** This is “Steve has Dirty Fantasies, The Fic.” 5+1 times Steve jerks it to gang rape fantasies. I love it so much. I love fics that explore characters having dirty fantasies! It gets sorta fridge-horror-y in the +1, so stop before then if you'd prefer to keep the noncon entirely in Steve's imagination (it doesn't happen on screen, as I said it's more fridge horror than anything).  
**Link:** <http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/2554490>

**Title:** Hounded  
**Why:** (This is another fic where you can skip ahead and avoid the horror/noncon aspect almost entirely: the worst is contained in the first chapter; like the author's note says, you can read ahead and get a more-or-less conventionally fluffy animal transformation fic). HYDRA turns Bucky into a dog, the body horror/forced petplay way. Steve doesn't find him, instead he gets himself a very unusual pet …  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358994/>

**Title:** Humans as Gods  
**Why:** i love tiny asshole steve  
**Why 2:** I love that one because it has one of the best “Hydra mad scientists reverse the super-soldier serum! ……….oh no, de-serumed Steve is WORSE” takes I've seen. The trash-party content is “Hydra Made Them Do It” but predictably it does not go well for Hydra  
**Why 3:** It's probably already been recced upthread, but like: this is one of THE BEST shrinkyclinks fics, I love it so much. Hydra shrinks Steve and throws him in the Winter Soldier's cell to be raped (which does happen, but the Winter Soldier tries to do it as gently as possible). Except they use bad Google translate for their orders, so when they should “Take care of him!”, they say “беречь” and thus things don't work out so well for them.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819923>

**Title:** Imprints  
**Why:** When they're checking over an empty Hydra base, Bucky gets triggered back into a state where he believes Steve is his handler. Includes some ⚠️flashbacks to noncon with past handlers⚠️.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238380>

**Title:** In Between What We Mean and the Things We Say  
**Why:** This is another fic where Bucky thinks Steve is his handler. Steve does not realize what's going on, but he's trying to do his best regardless.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361926>

**Title:** In Hell I'll Be in Good Company  
**Why:** This one is looooong, and so good. One of those fics that gives you a fic hangover. Starts out in the darkest of Hydra trash where the Winter Soldier is used to torture the captured Steve and morphs into a story “of remembrance and recovery.”  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141106>

**Title:** In Hydra, Vine Do You  
**Why:** Starts out with Hydra members raping the Winter Soldier (they're testing an aphrodisiac!), but the party's halted to let their asset go take care of another asset (Steve!) who's gotten lose in the labs. So Bucky ends up running into plant tentacle!Steve while he's still hopped up on sex pollen. They do the do, and this is actually one of the clearest examples of “why dubcon is a useful tag” tbh–consent is basically impossible, given the situation, but both of them are happy about what happens. Later on Steve escapes Hydra and then eventually rescues Bucky and there's the sweetest of endings. Oh!!! And plant!Steve leaves a tentacle up Bucky's ass, so the Winter Soldier is unrape-able by Hydra from that moment on. So romantic. :loved: If you'd like to skip all of the Bucky/Hydra action, you can jump to “Someone behind them spoke up. “You done jerkin’ off, Rumlow? ‘Cause we got shit to do.””  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302461/>

**Title:** Hydra Gets Trashed Party  
**Why:** ⚠️ This one!!! This is one of my favorite new HTP fics in the last couple of years. It's a 5+1; the first chapter is “5 times Hydra attempted to have a trash party, but omega!Bucky murdered people.” Including one time where he bites Pierce's dick off, which I found especially satisfying. The +1 part of it is Chapter 2, where Bucky comes to terms with the whole situation in chapter 1 (he has complicated feelings on consent, to say the least). Really excellent. You can probably skip to chapter 2 if you want to avoid any Bucky/others (though, again, they just attempt to have gang bangs, but it never progresses on account of Bucky Murdering Everyone.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553368/>

**Title:** Inside Down, Upside Out  
**Why:** Lots of Hydra body modifications and Bucky using them to take back his power. Featuring multiple gorgeous artworks from thefilthiestpiglet. ⚠️ Warning of on-screen gangbang.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216398/>

**Title:** The Interests of National Security  
**Pairing:** Steve/Hydra agents  
**Why:** An outsider perspective on a Trash Party in which Steve was assaulted by Hydra Agents. Contains political content but is very limited insofar as explicit content related to the assault, which happens offscreen and is primarily referred to obliquely in the text.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907569>

**Title:** I think of you with warmth (the other fills on that page are great too–the header is its own warning).  
**Why:** ⚠️(This is one where I have to issue a cautionary notice for wankery in the comments that unfortunately led to the author abandoning the story–it all hits on a number of rl issues that hit very close to home for some readers). The chair leaves Bucky brain-damaged to the point where seems to have little conscious awareness of his surroundings and is unable to care for himself; Steve devotedly looks after him. It's written very touchingly– it's some of the best writing I've seen in this fandom, but there's little light here–the implication is that Bucky likely will not recover.⚠️  
**Link:** <https://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/1504.html?thread=2383584#cmt2383584>

**Title:** I was wearing my blue coat  
**Why:** This is the highest kudos'd Hydra Trash Party fic! And I would also say it's very accessible. It's written in the style of a journalist's report of their lunch with Bucky Barnes, going over the details of his trauma under Hydra. It goes into a lot about rape culture at large and how we treat survivors (the title is a play on the “But what were you wearing?” question). Highly Recommended!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316508>

**Title:** I Will Carry You Home In My Teeth  
**Why:** This one was inspired by To The Victor, which I believe has already been recced upthread. (also Revenant by stele3, but I don't believe that one is HTP). This one is pretty unhappy and dysfunctional.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992111/>

**Title:** The Kindness of Strangers  
**Why:** HYDRA beats up Steve, then gives his “dead” body to the Winter Soldier to “play” with. It all turns out much fluffier than it sounds.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674715/>

**Title:** Kiss with a Fist  
**Why:** ⚠️ rape fantasy ⚠️ Steve jerks it to a fantasy of the Soldier raping him before he knows it's Bucky. So hot  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536373>

**Title:** Lamb and Lily  
**Why:** This one is HTP-adjacent! Steve gets himself sex pollened, and it turns out that, contrary to all of those other sex pollen fics where getting off multiple times is the answer, maybe this time you shouldn't indulge the induced urges of Mysterious Science Pollen. :laughing: It's only between Steve & Bucky (and tbh a bunch of it is solo Steve), so should be totally accessible to people who don't like darkfic.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338315>

**Title:** Lamb and Martyr  
**Why:** This was my gateway to HTP! It is pretty intense, and I’m sure it’s not for everyone, but the underlying message is that Steve will do absolutely anything to help Bucky recover and experience pleasure, and I think that’s wholesome as fuck, underneath all the trash (which happened in the past but Bucky reenacts in the present). Note: Steve’s sexual orientation is Double Dog Dare.  
**Why 2:** Dira has so many good HTP fics, my gosh. This is also probably pretty acceptable to people who don't want to see anything other than Steve/Bucky? It's set post-CATWS when Bucky's already back with Steve. They've just confessed, but Bucky's unhappy because he doesn't think they can have a physical relationship. Turns out Hydra trained Bucky to only get off if he's “raping” someone. Steve takes that as a challenge, and they enter into a pretty rough BDSM relationship because of it (J.A.R.V.I.S. is their dungeon master! :D). It takes a while before they are able to figure everything out, but it's very sweet once they do. Ironically, if I were to warn for anything in this fic, I would be for when the Avengers barge in on Steve & Bucky in the middle of a scene near the end, convinced Bucky is actually raping Steve. That part was almost so uncomfortable for me I had to nope out.  
**Link:** <http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/4056736>

**Title:** Last Night I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me  
**Why:** ⚠️ forced public masturbation, implied rape ⚠️ Bucky, as the Soldier, fantasizes about Steve rescuing him without knowing it's Steve - this really stuck with me for a long time after I read it  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379584>

**Title:** lilies with full hands  
**Why:** Bucky suffered horrific sexual abuse under Hydra. Now that he's free and with Steve, he starts to dissociate any time he's touched. It takes them a while to figure out there's a problem, and then Bucky starts the long road to recovery (there's a therapy dog!).  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614746/>

**Title:** Liver Juice  
**Why:** ⚠️ includes on screen rape ⚠️ Hydra rapes Steve on-screen, they wreck his asshole, beat it closed and wreck it again, Bucky gets the same treatment off-screen. They use Steve's connection to Bucky to their benefit and he has to beg them to beat him, and Bucky has a ribbon bow around his dick. There's a happy ending because Steve uses an old safeword Bucky remembers. Yummy trash.  
**Why 2:** Very violent gangbang on Steve! Then Strike brings in the Winter Soldier for some added “fun.” But then the best part about this is that Steve manages to break them out by using their old safe word from the 1940s, which was clearly embedded in Bucky at a deeper level than all of the other Hydra conditioning (I tell you, HTP was using trigger phrases before it was cool!!).  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437077>

**Title:** The Lonesome Tale of Squiddy  
**Why:** OH MY GOSH!!! Squiddy. Both Steve & Bucky accidentally stumble into the lair of Hydra's pet tentacle monster. It's pretty ⚠️violent tentacle noncon⚠️, but they do escape after–and then they have to expel the eggs. :smiling_imp: I love it even more for including the aftermath, tbh. Bucky's conflicted feelings about everything are delicious.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288423>

**Title:** Love, Pandora  
**Why:** Steve and Bucky raid a HYDRA base together, and Steve finds the files on the Asset's sexual abuse. Cue Bucky's conflicted, guilty feelings and Steve being his steadfast, loving self. First read this one pretty early on in my dumpster diving and it's very accessible: the abuse is in the past and left mostly to the reader's imagination, so it's mainly Bucky angst and h/c.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286017>

**Title:** Maintaining Losses  
**Pairing:** Steve/Bucky  
**Why:** A relatively early work in the “Hydra has both Steve and Bucky and uses them against one another” genre.  
⚠️ **CW:** mind control, amnesia, bloodplay, extremely dubious consent  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246473>

**Title:** married to his work  
**Pairing:** Brock Rumlow/HYDRA logo  
**Why:** hilarious crackfic where Rumlow has a fetish for the HYDRA logo  
**Link:** <http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/10713990>

**Title:** Mnemosyne  
**Why:** ⚠️ Pre-CATWS, Steve gets gang raped while trying to protect his STRIKE team. ⚠️ He tries to brush it off, but he's actually more than a little fucked up about it. This causes issues later on when he gets back together with Bucky. If you could take reading that summary, you can probably take reading the fic–it does a lot of talking around what happened to Steve instead of showing us what happened. I like fics where Steve's been hurt but is trying to hide it! :nomcookie:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034773>

**Title:** Monsoon Season  
**Why:** ⚠️ The Winter Soldier gets noncon'd (that turns into dubcon) by a tentacle monster that helps him remember more of his past! Set pre-CATWS tho, so he does get wiped and go back to “normal” at the end.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992712/>

**Title:** Motions  
**Why:** We squeal about it every Monday (because it's a WIP updating weekly) in the HTP server. Not ideal for beginners due to flashbacks of trash from the first story, but it's really looking up for Bucky in the sequel. ⚠️Mind the tags!⚠️  
**Link:** <http://www.archiveofourown.org/series/1606933>

**Title:** Mr. Self Destruct  
**Why:** post-Hydra, Bucky's addicted to dick. ¯.(ツ)./¯ He tries to get his fix in various ways, with strangers, fucking machines, and Steve.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057324>

⚠️ **TW:** NSFL, body horror, quadriplegic Bucky⚠️  
**Title:** nam sibyllam  
**Why:** Original fuckpotato fic. This story destroyed me in 326 words, then my id latched on and wouldn't let it go. Now the trope is one of my favorite flavors of trash to read and write.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792819>

**Title:** Need to mean it, concede it  
**Why:** I'll let the author speak for themselves here “this is probably the fluffiest, non-trashy trashy fic ever conceived. Still, fair warning, while there is not rape in this fic, there are still allusions to Bucky's past abuse, which knowing Hydra included everything but the kitchen sink. And then probably the kitchen sink too”  
**Why 2:** This fic!!! This is the fic where “Bucky can only get hard from praise and attention to non-erogenous parts of his body.” Totally safe for non-darkfic fans. Bucky does have a trash past that made him this way, but it's just allusions to it instead of the main course. I love this one because Steve basically cherishes Bucky into an orgasm, it it _delightful_.  
**Link:** <http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/6917668>

**Title:** Non-Critical Malfunction  
**Why:** okay so I never said I was high class. :laughing: The Winter Soldier gets an erection and reports in to the Hydra techs for maintenance. They can't believe their luck and find the whole situation hilarious. They proceed to take advantage. (this is tagged Steve/Bucky, but Steve doesn't ever show up and it's set pre-CATWS). If you like objectification: :100:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265615>

**Title:** Obedience Training  
**Why:** ⚠️This is MEAN, DEHUMANIZING, BESTIALITY where Hydra treats the Winter Soldier like a dog, complete with crate training. Please read the tags. It's a fic that goes along with the art I'm going to post right after this!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118654>

**Title:** The Only One That Needs to Know  
**Why:** Post-Winter Soldier, the Asset has incontinence issues. He tries to keep it a secret. This one is NOT newbie friendly–the scenes in the present day are interspersed with ⚠️flashbacks to Hydra noncon⚠️.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553234>

**Title:** Open up my Eager Eyes  
**Why:** This is a 5+1 wherein Rumlow learns that the Winter Soldier is touch starved and takes advantage of it (soon leading to pretty much all of Strike taking advantage of it). The +1 is when Bucky's back with Steve, but still waiting for Steve to treat him like Rumlow & Hydra did. (happy ending though! the secret comes out and they hug & cry)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800241>

**Title:** Order  
**Pairing:** Winter Soldier/Rumlow, assorted STRIKE goons/Rumlow  
**Why:** ⚠️ graphic rape/non-con ⚠️ One of the first fics posted to the HTP kinkmeme. Rumlow gets beaten and gang-raped by his teammates and the Winter Soldier under Pierce's orders, as a HYDRA hazing ritual  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879413>

**Title:** Override  
**Pairing:** Steve/HYDRA and memories of Steve/Bucky  
**Why:** ⚠️ on screen gang rape ⚠️ A fic about the elevator gangbang scene with an embed art. Steve is having a bad time, but at least brainwashed Bucky is there to hold him still while Rumlow rapes him  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099400>

**Title:** Party Games by orphan_account (that's how you know it's good, lol)  
**Why:** **EVIL STEVE WARNING**. Basically: HTP was all over “trigger phrases” before CACW stole our thunder. XD This is broken up into two parts, the first part is at a literal Hydra party where they're having fun triggering the asset to do various things and then the second part is in present day when Bucky's with Steve. (BUT AS I SAID, IT'S EVIL STEVE) This is all ⚠️noncon⚠️ and no happy.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726184>

**Title:** peace like a river  
**Why:** This is another one of those “Bucky thinks Steve is his handler” fics. I believe it also introduced me to the concept of “Loving Objectification”, which, :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/476131>

**Title:** Perfect Breeders  
**Why:** In my head, this fic is also labeled “Porno Bad Ending” (heeroluva is great for that!). ⚠️Unhappy noncon tentacle fic, do not read if that sounds like it'll upset you.⚠️  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192531>

**Title:** Positive Reinforcement  
**Why:** An HTP noncon where the asset gets rewarded with a very good time (not with Steve), and Rumlow is a voyeur but the hydra goons don't partake (it's a special guest reward). Basically PwP happy sexy times for Bucky, and a happy ending for him with Steve (albeit no Stucky sex takes place on screen). Also has a podfic.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283625/>

**Title:** The Promise of a Shower  
**Why:** Bucky remembers Steve, but if he doesn’t play along with the fuck-or-die scenario Hydra has set up, they’re both goners. They make it through and are just heartbreakingly tender to each other about it. Bonus for confession of mutual pining!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985277/>

**Title:** Rape aftercare **Why:** ⚠️Bucky/Asset POV, Steve tends to his ruined asshole post-trash party.⚠️ **Link:** <https://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/2271.html?thread=4621023>  
**Continuation/conclusion link:** <https://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/2271.html?thread=5878239#cmt5878239>

**Title:** rarely pure and never simple  
**Why:** More Pierce and the Winter Soldier, from Pierce's POV, with some Bucky/Asset POV thrown in. No sexual abuse but as always with this theme, torture and emotional abuse/psychological manipulation.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577057>

**Title:** Real Food  
**Why:** This is another one of those “Bucky's worldview is bonkers” fics. Steve tells Bucky they're going to start transitioning him to “real food” (his stomach had issues with a non-liquid diet at first). Bucky remembers Hydra agents calling their ejaculate “real food” and thinks that he now has to get all of his nutrients from cum. The first chapter, Steve does not have any idea what's going on–chapters 2-4 gets us to a happier ending (you could probably read just those if you wanted to avoid the on-screen Hydra noncon parts!).  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295912/>

Title: Safe  
Why: It's just. It's just so good? I cry? Many tears. We enter the scene with fuckpotato!Bucky who has no memory of not being this. In addition to not having any limbs, he's also blind, deaf, and has no tongue or teeth. But then Steve rescues him and it's so gentle, I love it. Most of the fic is his slow recovery in the hospital with Steve. I really wish this would get posted to AO3 someday so I can bookmark it there too (there was some talk of the anon author writing even more fluffy epilogue to go along with it, of which I am :nomcookie:). But even just this is so touching.  
Link: <http://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/587.html?thread=1307211#cmt1307211>

⚠️ **CW:** Bucky is a quadruple amputee⚠️  
**Title:** Salt  
**Why:** Ahh, this one is so good too. Steve & Bucky accidentally get a telepathic link that makes them start remembering the other's memories. In a normal scenario this would be horrific enough, what with everything that happened to the Winter Soldier, but then you layer on a trash past for Bucky (and some for Steve, too) and it makes things even more hurty. (spoiler: the real kicker is that Bucky participated in Steve's ⚠️gang rape⚠️ (he held him down, but didn't fuck him), a fact which Bucky doesn't remember and Steve didn't know for sure until he “remembered” it). I would classify this as “HTP lite”, in that the sexual assault is mainly in the backstory and most of the fic focuses on the present day Steve/Bucky recovery/relationship.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125991>

**Title:** Satisfactory  
**Why:** Say it with me: HTP does trigger phrases better! :laughing: Bucky gets triggered into a more WS-like state during a mission. After the mission, he reports to Steve for maintenance. I think the think I liked most about this fic was that the Asset-narrator voice that takes over when Bucky's triggered starts getting broken up more and more with the Bucky voice, who's got a running commentary on what's going on (and is very on board with the sexual avenue they go down).  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560948>

**Title:** Secondary Function  
**Why:** This is another “Bucky's waiting for Steve/the Avengers to hurt him” fic, and it hurts so good. It's all in his head, so this fic is mostly his anxiety about an event that won't happen. By the end of the fic Steve knows what's going on, at least.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368403>

**Title:** See How They Run  
**Why:** This is another “Steve gets himself deserumed in the hopes that it helps him bring in Bucky”, only he first falls into a trap set by Hydra goons and they rough him up a bunch first. It does have a happy ending (Bucky saves him!) but most of the fic is ⚠️Hydra noncon with a feminization bent⚠️, so avoid this if that is not your cuppa.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152473>

**Title:** Sibylla ex Ampulla  
**Why:** HTP adjacent but wholesome as fuck. Bucky is a quadruple amputee with artificial limbs and was teaching children about how he can still do pushups. And then he comes home for a nice quite night in with Steve and removes his prosthetics and they have very tender sex, it's sweet & domestic. Steve takes such good care of him and he deserves it.  
**Link:** <http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/7814413>

**Title:** The Smell of Home  
**Why:** FERAL KITTY BUCKY!!! :cat:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048115>

**Title:** Snake (Oil) in the Grass  
**Why:** Oh gosh! So this one is just insideous. It rolls with the idea that Hydra had a secret agent among the doctors at Camp Lehigh. A bunch of ⚠️noncon medical kink⚠️ ensues on poor skinny Steve as he fights to ignore it to get through the program.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288693>

**Title:** Sold My Soul To A Three Piece  
**Why:** This one don't have a HTP tag but it could as well have it. The fic is completly from Rumlows POV so while the tags and author says it is a Stucky fic you don't see much of it. It ends OK but a little bit unfinished as there was supposed to be more fics in the series. The fic is practically how Rumlow thinks that HYDRA is mismanaging their Asset sets out to become his handler and slowly becomes good“ish” because of that.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318574/>

**Title:** Something Pure Can Last  
**Why:** One of my first HTP tagged fics, without realizing it was HTP. Offscreen noncon. Steve shows Bucky that he loves all of his parts.  
**Why 2:** Hydra kept the Winter Soldier in a permanent chastity cage, so now his dick is small (just roll with it). Steve, as always, rolls with the punches. This one is very touching.  
**Why 3:** wholesome!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456138>

**Title:** Speculation  
**Why:** A very asset-minded Bucky is living with his “new handlers” (The Avengers) and he speculates on how his new team will use him, based on past experience and what he knows about them. There are no evil Avengers and this is all in Bucky's head, so depending on how that sort of thing hits you, this might be fine? Nobody's gonna hurt Bucky.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923082>

**Title:** Steve Loves Sundays  
**Why:** ⚠️This is noncon tentacle porn with a Bad Ending and a lot of various fetishes thrown in on top! Featuring Steve & Bucky captured by a psychotic eldritch priest. Please mind the tags.⚠️  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693984>

**Title:** Steve the Very Good Handler series  
**Why:** Summary is “Winter Solder thinks that Steve is his handler, and so he shows up at Steve's door with a “Super Solder Starter Kit” – box full of weapons, armor, and “discipline equipment” (ie sex toys and restraints).” I like this whole series, but definitely my favorite, favorite part is the fic Proper Handling. It's a series of snapshots set at Weeks 1, 4, 7, and 15 of Bucky's recovery that perfectly illustrate Bucky's evolving relationship with Steve as he gets a more normal worldview. I would say this fic in particular is totally accessible; the HTP past did happen, and there's a mention or two about it, but nothing bad happens on screen. (and I LOVE how it ends with Bucky asking Steve if maybe he can be Steve's handler some times, so they can take care of each other )  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/361304>

**Title:** Sushi series  
⚠️ **CW:** rape in part 1, references to rape in part 2  
**Why:** A two-part series in which Bucky falls into certain behavior patterns in response to triggers set by HYDRA. You can read them together or separately, depending on your comfort zone. Part 1 involves Pierce raping Bucky during one of these patterns. Part 2 involves Steve (who is in an established consensual relationship with Bucky after his escape from HYDRA) accidentally triggering the same pattern and having to try to figure out how to navigate Bucky out of it without upsetting his programming or inadvertently forcing him into any sort of unwanted sexual contact. I liked how thoughtful and strategic Steve was in the second fic.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/213281>

**Title:** Take Me Apart (We'll Clean Up the Mess Later)  
**Why:** Bucky wants Steve to be his handler (in controlled situations).  
**Why 2:** Steve & Bucky do Hydra-themed rape roleplay (and they also switch!). This is more HTP adjacent than some of the others because it's set entirely in the present day and it's just consensual roleplay scenarios. So if you're fine with rape roleplay/consent play and S&M, this should be fine.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949839>

**Title:** Take me with you  
**Why:** AU where Hydra as a human trafficking ring/agency, Bucky a survivor still in Pierce's clutches, Steve an undercover cop …. It's dark, especially Bucky's backstory (that one STUCK with me, hoooly sheeet), but Bucky and Steve both get out alive and it has an ambiguous, happy-ish ending. I guess it's more dark!dark than properly HTP, but definitely HTP-adjacent.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905298>

**Title:** There Is no Shortage of Blood  
**Why:** Bucky Recovers.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692403>

**Title:** This is the Way the Gentlemen Ride  
**Why:** No excuses for this. It's pure “Hydra do bad, bad, super-porny things to the Winter Soldier” fic. Short, very not sweet, and extremely filthy.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235597>

**Title:** to burn your kingdom down  
**Why:** Such, such great Steve whump. Character voices are so good. Steve gets the trash-party treatment from a Hydra splinter cell back in the 40s, then discovers they're still active in the present day and all of his teammates are trying to shield his poor virgin ears from the details of what they do. Really good ensemble fic, brief but excellent Steve+Bucky hurt/comfort, present-day Steve+Sam friendship fic.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452908>

**Title:** Today is the First Day of the Rest of Your Life  
**Why:** This is the first HTP proper I read, I think, and a good representative sample of non-explicit trashfic (i.e. no sexual abuse). A very traumatized Bucky Barnes attempts to make sense of his post-HYDRA existence. As always, see the tags and notes for exact warnings.  
**Why 2:** an angst wallop! and so well written  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691692>

**Title:** The Tones That Tremble Down Your Spine  
**Why:** Summary is “Tony tells him they’re planning a party for Steve’s birthday. He knows how parties are supposed to go.” Basically a not-quite-recovered Bucky jumps to the absolutely wrong conclusions about what Steve's party is going to entail. I like that this is one of the fics where the author lists separate warnings for each chapter! Chapter 1 is the build up, Chapter 2 is a bunch of flashback to Hydra party times, Chapter 3 is the party itself where the misunderstanding comes to light, and then Chapter 4 is the “comfort” section of the H/C trope. This fic is a pretty great example of what I love in HTP fics. It's mainly set post-Hydra (except for the ch 2 flashback), but Bucky still has A Lot Of Shit rattling around in his head he needs to deal with. He doesn't understand basic things about how the world operates because of how he's been treated for the last 70 years–he needs to discover a new normal.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927055/>

**Title:** To the Victor  
**Why:** This is a one of those fics where I don't know if it is a HTP or not but it does have several of the tags that makes it a fic where you really need to check them. This is also a fic where Steve is the one in trouble. The ending is a happy ending.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644843/>

**Title:** Untamable  
**Why:** Steve was raped in the 1940s, it causes issues when they finally start a relationship post-CATWS. This one is totes accessible as long as you're okay with that backstory–I don't think the fic goes into much detail about it, it's mostly about rape recovery.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670582>

**Title:** User's Guide to HYDRA's Enhanced Manpower Asset  
**Why:** Probably one of the creepiest uses of the user manual trope, and still darkly funny in places. Podfic available.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657835>

**Title:** we did not meet in the holy night  
**Why:** ⚠️ past rape memories ⚠️ Steve and Bucky try to have sex, Steve had been raped before and the situation reminds him of that, but he's keeping everything bottled up, because he's you know… okay. Short and punch-in-the-feelsy  
**Link:** <https://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/2271.html?thread=4819935#cmt4819935>

**Title:** What We're Not  
**Why:** ⚠️ Sort of takes Something Pure Can last to the extreme - in this one, Bucky has had his genitals completely removed, and Steve, again, tries to express his love and affection for Bucky despite Bucky's insecurities about what was done to him.  
**Why 2:** Post-trash recovery. Bucky thinks he can't orgasm after HYDRA nullifies him; Steve sets out to prove him wrong.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062393>

**Title:** What We Tried So Hard to Hide Away  
**Why:** This one is good! There's some incontinence again, but the best part of this one is how it handles absence seizures. :nomcookie: I really like it when Bucky still has issues he has to live with even when he's free of Hydra! I don't think this one has any onscreen rape, it's much more about brain damage and the aftermath of torture than anything else.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1025139>

**Title:** Windmills  
**Why:** ⚠️ past rapes, Bucky thinks Avengers want to rape him ⚠️ Bucky thinks Steve is his handler and interprets the fact that he's not participating in missions as having been repurposed for sex. He resents that, and works to change it. Features WS being cunning and not mindless, which I love  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532013>

**Title:** Spinning in Circles  
**Why:** A remix of Windmills. Instead of Windmills’ premise (“Bucky is afraid of being assigned to “recreational use” and thus tries everything he can to get himself into the field.”), it goes the other way entirely: (“The asset has goals, and he has a plan to get them. Primary goal: be reassigned for recreational use only. Secondary goal: avoid painful injury during said use as often as possible. Tertiary goal: be reserved for the exclusive use of Captain Rogers. It's been so long since he was allowed to want anything, but he doesn't want to kill anymore–and he knows the best way to avoid the field is to give them something they want more.”) It ends with ends with a Bucky who’s fully on the path to recovery and has realized the terror he was fearing was all in his head.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384413/>

**Title:** Worth the Wound  
**Why:** Aaaaaaaah, here is another one that I reread every so often because no other fic can scratch the itch quite like this. This is another “post-WS Bucky's world view on things is skewed” fic. “The asset knows that maintenance is better than punishment. But with Steve, maintenance becomes more pleasant, soft and gentle and everything he could dream of.” ⚠️ Basically this is Bucky self-harming in more & more extreme ways because he wants to not have to go into the field anymore. Starts with things he can explain as accidents and gets more extreme until the truth finally comes out! Ends with Bucky still in the distorted headspace, but with a positive outlook that things will get better from there.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708190/>

**Title:** You, Me, and the Devil Makes Three  
**Why:** The Winter Soldier mishears Steve's “Bucky?” as “Fuck me?” and is ready to comply, sweetheart. Totes fine for anyone, it's mostly crackfic. It's unfinished but it doesn't even matter. :joy:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/552544>

**Title:** You're a Kitty  
**Pairing:** none  
**Why:** One of my favorite corners of the HTP genre is the petty revenge fics and this is an especially great one. A Hydra goon orders the Asset to behave like a cat for fetish-y reasons, and the Winter Soldier does, just not quite the way the goon anticipated!  
**CW:** body fluids  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305747>

  
  


### Hydra Trash Party Art Recs

⚠️ **CW:** blood, knifeplay, implied dub-con/non-con/consent play  
**Why:** Like many people, my gateway to HTP was stereowire's art, specifically this piece  
**Why 2:** stereowire's art is a GIFT, that one is stunning **NSFW Link:** <https://stereowire.tumblr.com/post/77263120161/and-maybe-im-too-blind-to-see-the-line-was>

⚠️ **CW:** not interpretable as anything other than non-con  
**Why:** One of my faves, there's so much to unpack here! Steve is tied up, looks pained, is probably drugged, Bucky looms menacingly in the background… And Steve suffers so pretty. Art by [https://hopeless--geek.tumblr.com/ Hopeless--Geek](https://hopeless--geek.tumblr.com/%20Hopeless--Geek)  
**NSFW Link:** <https://66.media.tumblr.com/aef54dff48522ce0b4492159f7541b3b/tumblr_ouuo9qqjfF1urdnvlo1_540.png>

⚠️ **CW:** not interpretable as anything other than non-con  
**Why:** Winter Solider fucks someone (I choose to interpret it as Steve) who has a bag over his head and there's a “Reward” written on the wall, pointing to the person, which is just my kind of trash  
**NSFW Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424951>

**Why:** Muzzled Winter solider fucks Steve, pushing his head down :,3 black and white and red, so it makes it look more violent too. A stereowire classic  
**NSFW Link:** <https://66.media.tumblr.com/2a627cd9573d9bcac8f3d4c716fab84b/tumblr_nccn1heGKj1qmzyzno1_500.jpg>

**Why:** Another stereowire, Bucky fucks Steve while choking him with the metal arm  
**NSFW Link:** <https://66.media.tumblr.com/347ac01f73c31ef704c91f3e114f1edf/tumblr_ngmbjpr3Hx1qmzyzno1_540.jpg>

⚠️ **CW:** probably not interpretable as anything other than non-con  
**Why:** Um, so hot :fire: Winter Soldier holds a knife to Steve's throat, is licking the tears off Steve's face. Steve meanwhile is crying, bleeding, turning his face away, also collared. This is apparently a cut version?  
**Link:** <https://stereowire.tumblr.com/post/106403430208/liveblogging-my-disastrous-attempt-at-reading-a>

**Why:** Fully clothed and armed Winter Solider fucks a naked, pre-serum Steve, and is jerking him off and biting his back. Artist unknown.  
**NSFW Link:** <https://66.media.tumblr.com/c2c59e89db22646dfe41ae7f7724ced4/tumblr_nozqso0vO81tscvozo1_1280.jpg>

**Synopsis:** Bucky face down on the floor with Spreader Bars on his hands and feet.  
**Why:** It's a beautifully rendered and detailed piece of art, very emotive, and tagged as htp although nothing is happening yet, but the feeling and intent is there.  
**NSFW Link:** <https://stereowire.tumblr.com/post/106890248813/my-new-years-resolution-is-to-draw-the-spreader>

**Synopsis:** The Winter Soldier with piercings and lingerie at what appears to be a trash party in the most literal sense (i.e. the classic trope where HYDRA higher-ups abuse the Soldier at a function set up for that purpose) No onscreen sex but the noncon aspect is obvious.  
**NSFW Link:** <https://stereowire.tumblr.com/post/115466772563/i-did-not-finish-this-in-time-for-stoatsandwichs>

⚠️ **CW:** implied non-con  
**Synopsis:** The Winter Soldier licking what is most likely semen off the floor at Rumlow's feet.  
**NSFW Link:** <https://stereowire.tumblr.com/post/107677044633/take-2-couldnt-leave-the-other-half-of-the>

⚠️ **CW:** blood, injury  
**Synopsis:** The Winter Soldier wearing a prong collar  
**NSFW Link:** <https://stereowire.tumblr.com/post/104396308948/there-was-extensive-discussion-of-collars-on-the>

⚠️ **CW:** implied non-con, bodily fluids  
**Synopsis:** Pierce stroking the Soldier's face  
**NSFW Link:** <https://stereowire.tumblr.com/post/86197248878/like-a-nice-new-home-needs-a-mean-stray-dog>

⚠️ **CW:** nudity, injury  
**Synopsis:** an HTP/stereowire all-time classic, the Winter Soldier as St. Sebastian (the one with all the arrows).  
**NSFW Link:** <https://stereowire.tumblr.com/post/100060817353/stereowire-did-you-really-spend-three-days-on>

**Synopsis:** Some not-stereowire HTP art, this time not explicitly sexual in nature (medical/body horror is a common HTP theme). (The artist's tumblr no longer exists, their old username is in the link)  
**Link:** [https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/521909190453624862/546569705985671168/ookaookaooka_-_technical_difficulties.jpg?width=371&height=480](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/521909190453624862/546569705985671168/ookaookaooka_-_technical_difficulties.jpg?width=371&height=480)

 **Synopsis:** the Winter Soldier wearing a collar and leash at Rumlow's feet  
**NSFWish link** (not explicit, but you probably wouldn't want to explain it to your boss): <https://www.deviantart.com/harmonia3784/art/Rumlow-x-Bucky-457004862>

⚠️ **CW:** probably not interpretable as anything other than non-con  
**Why:** An art by stereowire inspired by Blood from a Stone (recced above)! Including a naked, gagged Steve folded like a pretzel with the aid of restrains that lock his wrists and ankles, and fully clothed Winter Solider who's eating Steve out, because that's all the lube he's getting!  
**NSFW Link:** <https://stereowire.tumblr.com/post/108148298758/this-is-a-late-birthday-present-for>  
**Direct link** if tumblr decides to take it down: <https://66.media.tumblr.com/5361fd5c2ec8dc7807b48fa584e4a7aa/tumblr_ni7gp6nmj61qmzyzno1_500.jpg>

**Why:** Evil looking Pierce with a hurt and metal bound Winter Soldier at his feet  
**Link:** <https://mobile.twitter.com/noonrema/status/485439215702790145>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
